ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jetray (Earth-68)
This is the version of Jetray that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. '''Jetray '''is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Aerophibian from the planet Aeropela. Underwater Respiration Neuroshock Blasts Enhanced Agility Enhanced Strength Enhanced Durability Space Survivability |1st-appearance = War of the Worlds Part 1 (John Smith 10) |evolved form/devolved form = |predator/prey = }} Appearance Jetray is a red humanoid, manta-ray looking alien with two black lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from his shoulders to his Omnitrix symbol. He has yellow horns extending from his mouth and what looks like gills underneath his arms and yellow wings which he uses to fly and glide through water. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Jetray. Weaknesses Same as canon Jetray. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) appearances Jetray is unlocked after Azmuth unlocks the Master Control for John. He is used mainly for travel, through the air and through space. By John * War of the Worlds Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first appearance) * Tough Luck (John Smith 10) * Cold and Cunning (with a broken leg) * Vengeance of Vilgax Part 1 (John Smith 10) * Vengeance of Vilgax Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Crunch Time * Time Walker * Too Hot to Handle (John Smith 10) * Vreedle, Vreedle (John Smith 10) * Back With a Vengeance (John Smith 10) * The Transmogrification of Eunice (John Smith 10) * John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 2 * Eye of the Beholder (John Smith 10) * Hero Time (John Smith 10) * The Purge (John Smith 10) By Gwen * They Lurk Below (John Smith 10) * Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) By Ultimate John * The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John * Burning Sensation (first re-appearance) * Inferno (John Smith 10) * Perplexahedron (John Smith 10) * Alone (John Smith 10) * The Secret of Chromastone (John Smith 10) * Trip to Naboo (x2) * Ghost Town (John Smith 10) * Crystal Mercenaries (episode) * Metal John (episode) * Traitor * Rebellion By Metal John * Trip to Naboo * Metal John (episode) By Ultimate John * Ultimate John (episode) * Separatists (episode) Distant Worlds By Ultimate John * Leaf 12 (first re-appearance) * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 2 By John * War Game * Round Four Part 2 Phantom Watch By John * Zombie World (first re-appearance) By Warmatrix Drone * Into the Omnitrix * The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) By Albedo * Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) By Chris Otto * When Heroes Collide Part 2 Ancient Times * Sucked In (first re-appearance) * War with the Titans * Prophecy (John Smith 10) (cameo) Spacewalker * Coup (first re-appearance) * Healing * Element Training * White Lotus (by clone 2) * Preparing for War (by clone 2) * Sozin's Comet Part 1 (by clone 2) Kingdom Hearts * Land of Dragons Part 2 (first re-appearance) * Replica Program Omniverse By Intellectuary * The Frogs of War Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Time Lost By John * Keyblade Graveyard * Battle of Vilgaxia Part 2 By Ultimate John * The Collection Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) Jetray is used by characters from the Kingdom Hearts dimension. Kingdom Hearts By Kairi * End of the World Part 3 * Wonderland Part 1 (John Smith 10) * Castle of Dreams * Atlantica Part 2 * Organization XIII Part 1 By Vexen Replica * Replica Program Samurai Tales By Kairi * No Strings on Me Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Jetray first appears as a summon for Zombozo. Summoned by Zombozo * The Big Scare Summoned by Gwen * Healing (JSXFF) * Monster (JSXFF) * On the Hunt (JSXFF) (materia destroyed) Dimension 3 (Jane Smith 10) Jetray is one of Jane's original ten. By Jane * All That Glitters (Jane Smith 10) * Night of the Living Nightmare (Jane Smith 10) * Something Zombozo This Way Comes (Jane Smith 10) * The Rooters of All Evil Part 1 (Jane Smith 10) * Mad Man * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 2 * The 300 * It's a Looney World Part 2 By Janezarro * Final Countdown (Jane Smith 10) Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Jetray is an unlocked alien, unlocked by the code given by XyleneXylene. Appearances * Back With a Vengeance (Ryder 10) (first appearance) * A Blast of Magic * Ultimate Weapon (Ryder 10) * Hit 'Em Where They Live (Ryder 10) * Return to Forever Part 2 (Ryder 10) * Of Predators and Prey (Ryder 10) * Be Afraid of the Dark (Ryder 10) (cameo) * The Mother of All Vreedles (Ryder 10) * Hunt for the Grey Wanderer By Skurd * Falling Through the Wormhole (first re-appearance) (wings and mask only) By 17 year old Ryder * Time Broken By 18 year old Ryder * The Ultimate Fight * Bounty Aplenty Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Jetray is an alien in the Dueltrix. And while he does not make a physical appearance, he is used in fusion aliens. Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Jetray is an alien available to several characters. By Jane * ChamAlien Faces the Feral Ones (unintentional transformation) By Ryder * Omni Crew Origins: Jane Jetray (Earth-90) This is the version of Jetray to be used in the dimension of Bryce Bowman. It only appears in crossovers. Spacewalker By Bryce * Monster of the Earth See also * The Jetworst Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Red Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Ryder 10 Category:Earth-68 Category:Aerophibians Category:Omnimania Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens